


Brotherly Spar

by ArcticSkys



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Elemental Magic, Garmadon being DramaticTM, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ninjago, No beta we die like the illiterates we are., Sensei Garmadon - Freeform, Sparring, Wu is done with him, but also they love each other cos they finally get to be brothers again!, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSkys/pseuds/ArcticSkys
Summary: When Sensei Garmadon comes to give the Ninja a lesson, Wu ends up sparing with his brother. A good memory as the two get to reconnect for the first time in years.Yet, only a memory.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Lord Garmadon, Lord Garmadon & Sensei Wu (Ninjago)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Brotherly Spar

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, this is my first REAL attempt to write these characters so I hope there ok! And WOO 2530 words long, not the longest thing I've written but still, kinda proud of it! This fandom greatly lacks Sensei G and Sensei Wu brotherly content sadly~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! 

* * *

The bang of a hand held gong rang out in an obnoxious manner as his brother hit it with vigour. Garmadon had to say, taking a few days away from building the monastery to help train the Ninja was surly going to be entertaining. Even if the Overlord was defeated, Wu was insistent they keep in shape, though the former Warlord was unsure about how long that would last, seeing as he was going to be making them teach. Lloyd had dodged that bullet instantly and hopped off to go participate in 'Golden Ninja Stuff' as his son had so gracefully put it. Garmadon still snickered at the memory, including the look his brother had shot Lloyd before he left. 

It was a good memory, one of few Garmadon could fully recall without being clouded by the venom of The Great Devourer. He treasured it like every other one he had been gaining recently.

Still, now was not the time to be falling into _that_ pit of memories. Slipping out of the corridor and up onto the deck, the older man smiled as Nya waved to him from the brig. He returned the gesture before turning his attention to the approaching band of ninja, among them Lloyd, who had decided to crash there for the week. Well, according to Wu that is, Garmadon himself wasn't too sure his son would stay in one place for that long now that he had so many adoring fans to tend to. He almost snorted at the thought. That is, until his younger brothers voice rang out and he pulled on the serious face he'd mastered recently, though still constantly broke with smirks and snickers. He had to work on that. 

"Today Ninja, your lesson will not be held by me." Wu said cryptically. The former warlord only rolled his eyes. He could never understand why his brother insisted on dancing around what he wanted to say. Ok well, he could understand, it was for a 'lesson', that didn't make it any less annoying or painstaking to watch or listen to. The ninja were now edging close enough to hear, asking and groaning about how Wu never told them anything, some confused questions strung in between said complaining. Still, Garmadon couldn't help but snicker as his brother threw open the doors and came to stand beside him as the ninja drowsily (Minus the Nindroid of course) entered, dragging their feet. "Today, your lesson will be with my Brother."

Garmadon savoured the string of gasps and sputters, as well as Lloyd exclamation of "Dad?!" before he slammed down their fathers staff, of which he borrowed from Wu, temporarily of course. The sound of the staff hitting the wooden deck (and causing a few splinters to go flying, oops) the ninja refocused their attention on him. Lloyd looked a little confused, while the rest looked slightly on edge. Garmadon could understand why, the close nit group was still yet to trust him fully, and after everything that happened? Garmadon couldn't exactly blame them, even he still fell into bad habits and let his temper flair once and awhile. Having the Venom removed didn't seem to cure the 'evil' habits he'd created sadly. Hell, he still found himself trying to reach out with a phantom 4th arm. He winced every time. 

Still, clearing his throat he sent the, still slightly shocked, ninja a smile. While Garmadon had been planning on taking an Oath of peace recently, his brother had convinced him to give a lesson to the Ninja before doing so, Garmadon was slightly unsure as to why, but he didn't Bother asking, knowing Wu wouldn't give him a straight answer no matter how much Garmadon pestered him. It had been that way since they were kids. Wu himself had once again settled down with his favorite teacup to ponder the worlds existence. 

"As my _dearest_ brother has already said, I will be the one covering your lesson today, first, a demonstration, would anyone like to volunteer?" He said, humming slightly. Garmadon could swear he heard crickets chirping from the sudden silence and lack of jittering the fell over them, balancing the staff up right the ex-warlord crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Lloyd?" He suggested, only smirking when his son raised his hands in a 'no no' motion.

"No thanks, I'm uh, good, Dad" The blonde said, cringing at the slight weakness in his voice.

Before Garmadon could speak again, but after he had playfully rolled his eyes, he turned to see his brother place his tea cup down with a slight clack and come to stand near him, the dark lord could only raise a brow while he brother smiled. "Why don't I take the place of a volunteer for today?" 

It took a second for Garmadon to register the sentence before sending his brother a glare. “No. By the Underworld, no. Absolutely not." Was the only response he could come up with for his brothers suggestion. Them? Spar? They hadn't done so in years, and Garmadon didn't exactly feel like helping to rebuild the bounty after this lesson. Still, Wu was insistent. But Garmadon was stubborn, and the two, as always, came to a stand still.

Though, the ninjas sensei was never one to give up so easily and edged on. "Now brother, theres no need to be bitter, we all know I won our last spar. Maybe you can make up for it this time?" Wu taunted, smirk hidden under his beard. Garmadon could feel his eye twitch and knew that Wu got him, in a last ditch attempt to stand his ground the former warlord snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I’m always bitter. It’s one of my charms.” Garmadon said with a slight dramatic flair, causing a few snickers and a deadpan look from his brother. 

“I don’t think you know what that word means Garmadon." Wu stated, for once using his name. Around them the young ninja watched in slight anticipation as both brothers stubbornly stood their ground. Garmadon only gritted his teeth as Wu put one hand on his hip waiting for an answer.

"Come on Dad, it'll be a good demonstration!" Hearing Lloyd speak up and side with his brother made Garmadon sigh, and with a roll of his eyes turned his full attention back to the bald (he was always going to be smug about that) man in front of him, Wu held no reaction other then the shimmer of mischief in his eyes. The ex-warlord childishly stuck his tongue out at him. Earning a snort. 

"Fine, but if we destroy the bounty, I'm not staying to help you fix it brother." He said narrowly, Wu only nodded in a mocking, yet somehow sagely, manner. The two moved to stand a few feet away from one another as the Ninja had the mind to scatter to the edges of the deck. 

"You're the element of destruction here, brother." Wu quipped as he too moved to stand ready. 

Grinning as he stood with his fists raised Garmadon smirked at WU, who had reclaimed their fathers staff once again just before the two had gotten ready. Around them the Ninja finally decided a good distance and decided on their positions, out of the corner of his eye he could see the blue ninja, Jay if he remembered, bouncing on his heels and muttering about how 'cool this was gonna be', he could also swear he heard the red one mutter something about a bet. Lloyd looked kind of nervous, the new sensei was tempted to address it before his brother once again gained his attention, holding his staff up ready. Despite the smile the two shared, or in Garmadons case, smirk Wu spoke in an overly dramatic grave tone “How many times has it come to this Brother?” his words were only enhanced by the tone he used, though they could both tell the Ninja weren't too sure if they were joking.

The former Lord of darkness only chuckled with a smirk before responding. “You knew I was never good at maths, don’t test me Wu." Both brothers grinned at that, and Nya began to count. '3' Garmadon shifted his weight, left foot back and ready too kick off should he need too. '2' Wu mimicked him and held their fathers staff out. '1' before any of the ninja could react the deck of the Bounty was engulfed by whirls of purple, black, white and gold. 

A few of the students stumbled back, Jay in particular stumbled into Nyas' arms without shame. Most quickly regained their footing as the brothers once again clashed with a flash before standing face to face. Garmadon darted forward before Wu could react this time, shining his left leg up, with a powerful kick their fathers staff was sent flying into where the element of creation had formally been sitting, shattering the cup that had been placed there. Wu only sighed indignantly. “That was my favourite cup.”

Still, apart from a slight muffled laugh, the two didn't pause for long and Wu landed a blow to his older brothers gut, winding the older man, who let out a slight cough before bouncing back, putting distance between them once again. "You're getting slow in your old age brother." Wu taunted, Garmadon laughed mockingly.

"Yes yes, would you like a toupee for your birthday Wu? Or would a wig work better?" That caused the ninjas sensei to shoot him a mocking glare, of which Garmadon mirrored, ignoring the muffled laughs of the ninja earnestly trying to keep quiet. The two shot forward once again, meeting each other blow for blow, having been raise together made them decently matched, each move countered like they'd done it thousands of times, and to be fair, they probably had. Sweeping a leg low, Wu attempted to trip his brother, only for Garmadon to spring over Wu and land hands first behind him before readjusting himself to his feet, aiming a punch at Wu's head. Only for said man to dodge, sending himself rolling to the ground he came to a stop before their fathers staff, once again picking it up.

The purple element of destruction swirled in Garmadons right hand now as it formed a solid purple katana, mimicking the former golden weapon of fire, to counter, Wu's staff covered itself in a slight glow of gold. With this display of power the two met in the middle, clashing violently, causing the mast of the Bounty to wobble from the residual energy, said energy also knocked most of the ninja off their feet with a loud 'oof'. Garmadon could only say he was quite glad they weren't flying right now. 

Forcing one another back with the force of the hit, Garmadon skidded back, one hand placed on the deck to balance himself as Wu dug into the wood with his staff. Once again they stood still before moving again, the katana vanished from Garmadons hand and was replaced with a mass of purple, and in one quick motion it few towards Wu. The ninja gasped, Lloyd and Jay covering their eyes. But just as quick as Garmadon had attacked, Wu defended and a shield of light sprung up to block the blow and the ones following.

These attacks quickly faded and the elemental master of destruction quickly felt his mind slip, causing him to jolt out of his slight adrenaline rush, had he still been influenced by the Venom he was sure he would of kept going until he won. But he wasn't, and he didn't. His slight pause to evaluate his own mental state (for his father knows how many times), Wu had taken it as an opening, visibly sweating from blocking the element of destructions attacks, though Garmadon too could also feel himself being to tire slightly.

With a swift duck to avoid his elder brothers punch (Not being backed up by destructive energy), Wu swiped his staff low, knocking Garmadon from his feet, his back hitting the deck with a loud thud, before he could recover with a quick moment, their fathers staff was pressed firmly to Garmadons neck and Wu's foot was placed triumphantly on his stomach.

With a knowing smile his brother spoke down to him. "It seems like I win this spar too."

“I don’t want to be dramatic-” Wu cut him off.

“I can tell you right now that you are physically incapable of _not_ being dramatic, so continue brother.” Scowling, Garmadon snickered.

"Not to be dramatic but you're a pain in the a-" The ninja rushing over cut the new sensei off, too Wu's great amusement.

As he grabbed his brothers hand and pulled himself up, Garmadon rolled his eyes while the ninja cheered and practically clambered over each other to talk to them. Though he could only laugh softly as Lloyd fussed over him, asking him if he was ok, the former dark lord simply ruffled his sons hair and assured him that he had been through worse. It took a few minutes for the ninja to taper off their pestering and allow Wu to once again come to his brothers side. "You know as well as I that you were holding back Brother, you could of won easily." Garmadon could only shake his head and throw his arm over Wu to pull him into a side hug with a slight laugh. The Ex-Warlord accepted now that they wouldn't get any training done today.

"I'll win next time, I'm just glad we didn't end up ripping the bounty apart-" As if to spite him, the mast of the flying ship swayed and cracked, coming crashing down, though luckily not hitting anybody in the process.

"You were saying brother?" Garmadon elbowed him in the ribs. After more groaning about having to rebuild the bounty _again_ Garmadon waved Lloyd down and loudly fake whispered to his son. "Lets go visit your mother before they try and get us to help." Lloyd only grinned widely and nodded as the other ninja gasped.

"Traitor! Don't you dare Lloyd if we need to help clean up so do you!" Nya called with her hands on her hips. Wu glared at Garmadon as both father and son grinned (The same grin if you asked anyone) before Lloyd summoned the golden dragon and hopped on, offering a hand to his father to help him up. And as Garmadon pulled himself to rest behind Lloyd, the brothers shared a thought. ' _They had missed this so so much.'_

He would always miss it, even as the Cursed Realm was ripped apart, and his body faded away in blinded pain, the memories flooded in, and Garmadon would miss them.

If he had a wish it would be to go back, fix his family, but alas, the world was always against him. Still. He had he his memories, and he would never let them go.

Take what you want from him, no matter what, he'd always love his family, and _he would never, ever hurt them_.

_**(It was a cruel fate that he'd break his final promise only a few years later.)** _

* * *


End file.
